


The Wambulance

by Deben



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Other, Past Abuse, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Underfell Papyrus, a very good parent, baBIESSSS, domestic???, edgy papyrus, lasagna, mentions of divorce, mentions of drug use, reader is a parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deben/pseuds/Deben
Summary: Two babies screaming their heads off? Another normal Tuesday night for you, but not for your neighbor.In which an Edgy Papyrus learns that the world doesn't revolve around his sleeping schedule. Ah, heck with it, sleep is for the weak, anyways, right?In which I also avoid talking about the update of my other fic... heheehehehehehehehefhesiogjrw;fieofi'wkokw'k





	1. Normal Tuesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> heya! Sorry about not updating my other fic, if you even know what that is (If you don't, I implore you to check it out! it's a vanilla sans/reader, called You Deserve Better,also a slow burn, sorry not sorry) But here's this, which is an idea I've been ruminating on for awhile, and I think it turned out almost sort of cute????/
> 
> might continue this?? I don't know???

 

 

Home life was busy, as it had been for the past year give or take a few months. No, definitely give. It was hard to forget exactly how much time had passed, when two beautiful reminders were bawling their heads off while you desperately tried to stop their crying.

 

Almost obsessively, you’d counted. One year, two months, and seven days. That’s how old your angels were. Even as they were, red faced, thrashing against your comforts, you still thought that they looked the most precious things you’d ever laid eyes on. No matter how many times they’d woken you in the night like this, whining loudly and tossing and turning about.

 

You’d really hoped that you were the only one who had to listen to them, but of course, to your mortification, the neighbors had been woken. You were alerted to the presence of one of your neighbors, as they had started knocking- no, pounding, on your door. Trudging to place your babies in the playpen together, you opened the door, trying to summon your best smile.

 

You were not expecting to see a quite literally _sharply_ dressed tall skeleton, towering over you by many a feet, with his skeletal arms crossed, and a perpetual glare etched onto his bony face, the parallel cracks that traveled down one of his eye sockets causing you to briefly wonder how they'd been inflicted. You recalled how you'd gotten the scar on your cheek. Pinkish, smooth, not too hard to miss, but just enough. 

 

You couldn’t help but notice his differences from the anatomical skeletons you’d often sketched the likeness of. He seemed to be far lankier, even with his bones being thicker (Although you supposed his insane height helped with that), and his skull longer, not to mention that his teeth were shaped into jagged fangs.

 

“Good evening, is there anyway I can help you?” You asked politely, not trying to come off as rude, even if it meant sugar coating your speech more than usual. Monsters had come to the surface from underneath Mt. Ebott, freed from a magical barrier by an eight year-old just six days after your babies had been born. At the time, you had been much too busy to investigate monsters all too much, and even now you barely had time to listen to one side of the argument for their rights or the other.

 

However, you’d come to discover not too long ago, that, while monsters looked rather intimidating, with their red and black edgy clothing and sharp teeth, they could actually sweethearts. You’d met one just the other day, a small dinosaur looking monster child with no arms and yellow scales. You’d helped him up after he’d fallen on his face while you were out walking Grace and Hope, your baby girls.

 

He’d tried to act aloof, but his interest was piqued when he saw your daughters, and you had ended up walking him home while he asked you various questions. He’d parted with a rather curt goodbye, but you’d seen through his rudeness for what it truly was; he was very embarrassed you’d seen him fall, and looked right beyond his tough-guy act. He was a cute kid.

 

“YES, I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WAS DISTURBED BY THE WAILING OF YOUR INFANTS!” Your smile dropped, and you took a quick glance back at your babies, who were still sobbing loudly. “Oh, well, I’m dreadfully sorry that you have to endure it, but I can’t very well tell them to quiet down.” You replied, trying to sound as amiable as possible.

 

His glare softened into a sort of confusion before it hardened again. Just like the monster kid. Were all monsters tsundere sweethearts? “YOU CAN’T? DOES YELLING AT THEM NOT MAKE THEM SHUT UP?” He asked. “Oh, darling, heavens no! Yelling at them makes it worse, actually. They get afraid, and the poor darlings cry even more.” You gestured to your babies, skillfully managing to pick both of them up at the same time. “Usually rocking them and singing seems to get the trick done, but tonight I think they might need a bottle to fall back asleep…”

 

“... I SEE… SO THEN THEY ARE MUCH LIKE FLOWEY?” You chuckled as he slammed his fist into his palm in a eureka moment. “I don’t know who this Flowey is, but if they get upset easily and cry for hours after words, then yes.” Somehow, and you don’t know what helped you identify the movement, but Papyrus rolled his eye(sockets?), and crossed his arms again. “DEAR ASGORE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA! THAT FLOWERS TREMBLES AT CHILDREN’S SHOWS!”

 

Flowey… the flower? “HOWEVER, I HAVE LONG SINCE GAINED THE FRIENDSHIP OF THE PITIFUL FLOWER, WHO IS MUCH LIKE YOUR SCREAMING OFFSPRING, AND SO, IT IS REASONABLE TO ASSUME THAT ACHIEVING A BASIC LEVEL OF COMPANIONSHIP WITH YOUR INFANTS IS AN EASILY ACCOMPLISHED TASK FOR SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I! NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

Smiling fondly, you jutted out your right hip towards him, pushing a small Hope into his direction. “Would you like to hold her? Her name is Hope.” Looking nervous, the tall skeleton hesitated for a fraction of a second, before seeming to regain his confidence. “IS THAT A CHALLENGE? I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE BEST AT CALMING BABIES! AS OF RIGHT NOW!” Picking up Hope more gently than you could have hoped, the skeleton bounced the baby a couple of times, managing to halt her crying.

 

Papyrus looked at you with a smug look as the baby started to gurgle with happiness. Grace had long since quieted, as she was much just satisfied to be held at the moment. “You truly are a natural, Papyrus, it took me months to be able to calm her down like that. Babies only really calm down when they’re that young when their mothers around, except she’s not with us anymore.”

 

Papyrus looked slightly off put by the information you’d given out, if not a bit more curious. “It’s fine if you want to ask, hun.” You told him, “but if you don’t mind, I’m going to head into the kitchen to warm a few bottles up.” It was a tedious task, seeing as how microwaves weren’t a good way to heat up bottles according to every expert ever, and so the only really safe way to do it was place the bottles in a bucket of hot water.

 

“If You Don’t Mind… What Did Happen To Their Mother?” He asked, in what you guessed was an uncharacteristically quiet manner. You sighed. It was a rather sad story, but not one you were particularly secretive of. Lots of people wondered how you ended up a single parent with twin babies that looked nothing like you. “I got involved with a pregnant woman, you see. She was very scared and alone, and I took her in. It was after awhile... but, we’d fallen in love, started a nice relationship. Soon enough, she'd become everything to me, and I couldn’t wait for the children to be born.” You explained,

 

“We weren't married at the time of the twins' birth, even though I loved her, and was thinking of it. We’d only been together for seven months, but I was sure. Although, because of that, and a few other factors, signing birth certificates was not possible, or, at least not reasonable. But she said that she wanted us to be a family, that she wanted to stay with me and the girls forever.”

 

“So I legally adopted them after we did get married, took her up to the courthouse, and became spouses and all that jazz. Wasn’t a fancy wedding, but neither her nor I really had all too many people to invite to such an extravagant event, so we decided just to get it legalized. The twins were about half a year old, when it happened. five months after I’d gotten married to the supposed woman of my dreams, after I'd adopted her kids, I divorced her. I’m not sure if I’m sad, but… she didn't fight it. She signed the papers, admitted to her… wrong doings when asked, didn’t even fight for the twins, she just up and left as soon as she could. Haven’t seen her since that last day at the courthouse.”

 

You sighed, again, looking at the nearly dozing baby in your arms, and the still gurgling one in Papyrus’, “again, I’m sorry if the crying woke you up, but they just won’t sleep the same after their mother left. There’s only so much a bumbling newbie parent like me can do, y’know?” It was silent for a while, and you wondered if the monster had been scared off by your pitiful story. How stupid could you have been, to not see through that woman’s ruse? It’d been obvious, looking back; all she’d ever talk about was how she wanted you to be like their replacement parent for the one who’d left, how she wanted you to be a family with her, how glad she was to find someone who wasn’t scared at the responsibility.

 

You jolted in shock when you felt Papyrus’ large bony hand rest on your shoulder. This only spurred you further in your rambling, “It’s not very easy to get divorced so fast, but there are exceptions, for bad situations. I don’t know if she started after we got married, if she was doing it while she was pregnant, and I'd never noticed, but she was on drugs. Sometimes I wonder if she'd already been hooked, or if she'd started to make me call for divorce, and how could I not? As if it wasn’t enough that she was never truly with us, high on one thing or another, she started getting bitter. Or more bitter. Sharp words...”

 

You used a free hand to touch a place on your face where you knew there was a scar. Too faint for what it represented. How ironic that it should be the very ring you'd presented to her, hoping to solidify your feelings, should be the one that caused the downfall of your relationship? Maybe if you'd known, you would have gotten a more rounded gem. "Her slaps were sharper... It was only once,” you whispered, looking into the taller skeleton’s sockets, as if trying to convince him it was the truth, “but I couldn’t let her do that to the kids, I just couldn’t.”

 

Papyrus’ expression was in that same hateful glare that it’d been when you’d opened the door. “Oh, I’m sorry, that was a bit TMI, huh? Oh… and now look at me, using lingo from over a decade ago… heh…” You were hyper aware of the fact that you’d started crying. How embarrassing.

 

“WHAT THE OTHER HUMAN DOES IS DESPICABLE!” Papyrus snarled suddenly, tightening his grip on your shoulder. “Especially Since It Is Obvious That You Were A Good Mate, Even Now, You Care For Children That Would Not Have Meant Anything To You Had That Woman Not Japed You As She Did.” You looked up at the skeleton with a grateful smile, and more tears pooling in your eyes. “You really think so?” You asked quietly. “I KNOW SO! OR ELSE YOU WOULD NOT BE TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF TWO INFANTS BY YOURSELF, CONSTANTLY BEING DISTURBED IN YOUR SLEEP BY THEM!”

 

“EVEN I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, CANNOT FATHOM HAVING TO TAKE CARE OF TWO SCREAMING CHILDREN ALL OF THE TIME! AND MY PATIENCE IS, AS IS WITH MY GREATNESS, INFINITE!”

 

“You don’t know how much that means to me…” You turned back to your task almost robotically, a small smile forming on your lips, taking the warmed bottles out of the water, and handing one to the skeleton. “Just hold it where she can see it, and she’ll grab it.” you told him, allowing Faith to take the remaining bottle. Her big eyes were drooping, lulled into a calmness by the warm drink.

 

A long silence, not particularly awkward or comfortable hung over the both of you. “I… I Suppose Now That I’ve Achieved My Goal Of Making The Wailing Stop, I Should Head Back To My Apartment…” He looked like he wanted to say something else, and you made a hazard guess at what it was.

 

“I’ll tell you what, Mr. Great And Terrible Papyrus, if I ever need your expertise again, I’ll call you.” Said skeleton’s cheekbones flushed, his sharp teeth almost lifting into a smile before he forced back his glare. “IT-” He cleared his non-existent throat, looking at the nearly dozing babies, “It Is Only Natural That You Should Ask For My Phone Number, Human Parent! And I, Being The Gracious Skeleton That I Am, Shall Grant You Permission To Add Me To Your Contacts, Strictly For Emergencies!”

 

You watched as the tsundere skeleton punched his number into your phone, and snapped a quick picture _‘It Is Unlikely That You Will Forget Who I Am, But Even If Your Small Human Brain Manages To Forget, Seeing My Magnificent Likeness Should Jog Your Memory!’_ You smiled when you spotted tufts of Hope’s hair in the corner of the shot, which he hadn't cropped out.

 

As he prepared to leave, you took your baby back from him, and waved him off at your doorway, finding yourself pleasantly surprised when you found that he was the person across from you’s neighbor to the left.

 

Your babies slept through the rest of the night as you stared at that picture of Papyrus on your phone, dull light straining your eyes until you finally drifted off.

 

What a cool guy.

 

 


	2. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyroo gets jelous like the tol tsundere he is, you clear things up and go on a picnic!

 

 

It had been nearly a week since that night that Papyrus had graced you with his presence, and even more with his help, but, much to his displeasure, you hadn’t called- or even texted him once. Him! The Great And Terrible Papyrus! He’d originally assumed that the only reason you hadn’t contacted him was because you must’ve broken your phone, and were too embarrassed to get his number back.

 

And so, being the cool guy he was, Papyrus decided to stop by your door and give you his number again. But… as he stood outside of the entrance to your apartment, the soft sounds of the television inside confirming your presence, he grew… nervous.

 

Which was absolutely ridiculous, you were lucky to be able to call The Great And Terrible Papyrus a f-friend, so he readied his fist once again, but the sound of laughter stopped its journey towards the door. Knuckles mere centimeters from the wood of your door, and interest piqued, Papyrus curiously listened in.

 

It was not eavesdropping! You were practically laughing loud enough for the entire apartment complex to hear, so it wasn’t his fault if he overheard what you were doing! He told himself as he gently placed his skull against your door, straining his non-existent ears.

 

The voices were quiet and muffled, but he was able to make out your soft tones, and the gurgling of your infants. There was, however, another voice. For some reason, he felt a rage bubble inside of him that you would even think about inviting another friend over before him, but it was quickly forgotten in favor of listening into your conversation.

 

The other voice and you seemed to be well acquainted, which made the anger flare up in him again, and when another bout of laughter rippled over the both of you, he decided he’d heard enough.

 

Angrily, he stomped back to his own apartment to leave you with your other friend.

 

“h-hey boss, what’s gotchu so angry?” His lazybones brother asked, seeing how he was in a mood. “I AM NOT ANGRY! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS DOES NOT GET ANGRY!! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS… Gets Even…” A devious smirk crossed Papyrus’ skull as he devised a plan that was sure to make you regret ever… er, whatever it is you did.

 

“SANS!! TURN ON THAT TERRIBLE MUSIC OF YOURS AS LOUD AS IT CAN GO!! WE MUST MAKE IT SEEM LIKE WE ARE HAVING A PARTY!!” Hearing that he was having a much better time than you were with your lame friend, you would surely recognize the error of your ways, and come crawling back to him.

 

And, of course, as the best practitioner of this new ‘kindness’ the tiny human was teaching him about, he would be sure to forgive you after much groveling.

 

“er… you serious, boss?” Sans asked, sweating. Ugh. Why did San sweat so much? Disgusting, if only his brother worked out more, then maybe he would be a prime specimen of skeleton, just like Papyrus. Well, he’d be able to get close, at least.

 

If Papyrus had eyes, he would have rolled them. “OF COURSE!! NOW DO AS I ASK, OR ELSE!!” There was no real threat behind his words, but Sans complied regardless, looking a little miffed. Hmph. There was no way a simpleton like his brother would be able to understand the genius of his plan, anyways.

 

Sans was so lucky to have a brother as cool as Papyrus. When Sans’ terrible music was as loud as the speakers allowed, Papyrus sat on the couch, waiting smugly for his plan to work… but it was taking a while.

 

“SANS!! LAUGH AS IF YOU ARE HAVING FUN!!” Papyrus demanded, breaking into a bout of ‘nyeh heh hehs’ as well. Surely, if he added laughter on top of this music, you’d get bored with that fake friend of yours, anyways.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH”

 

“eh… mweh heh heh heh?”

 

“LOUDER!! AS IF YOU ARE HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!!”

 

“mweheheheheh!”

 

Papyrus shot another dead look at Sans, who, sweating buckets, started full-belly laughing. Papyrus continued to laugh, knowing that it was a matter of moments before you knocked. And he was right.

 

Your knock was timid, as a human with fragile bones would be, and Papyrus couldn’t help the wave of smugness that washed over him. He turned off the speaker, and lightly flocked Sans between the eye sockets to get him to stop laughing.

 

He flung the door open, looking down condescendingly, examining his distal phalanges. “YES?” You looked up, momentarily startled by Papyrus’ height. It annoyed Papyrus, but it had been a week since you’d last seen him.

 

“Oh, well, hey, Papyrus. I couldn’t help but overhear your music, and uh, it sounds like you’re having a pretty good time-”

 

“WHY YES, HUMAN! I AM HAVING ONLY THE BEST OF TIMES, WITHOUT YOU, MIGHT I ADD, ALTHOUGH I WOULD CONSIDER ACCEPTING YOU INTO MY APARTMENT FOR A FEW MINUTES, SO THAT YOU MAY BASK IN MY PRESENCE BEFORE RETURNING TO YOUR DULL LIFE-”

 

“Oh, no, it’s not problem, Papyrus. I just wanted to ask you if you could perhaps turn down the volume a little? I’m sorry to be a bother, but the girls can’t sleep with the loud music on… and, perhaps keep your voices down, too? Yelling scares them.”

 

Papyrus stood for a few moments, opening and closing his jaw without a sound. It wasn’t long before he regained his wits, though, scowling at the sheer audacity of this human- why - !

 

“YOU’RE ONE TO SPEAK!! WITH- WITH YOUR FRIENDS OVER AT THIS LATE HOUR, PRACTICALLY KEEPING EVERYONE UP WITH YOUR NOISE!!” Papyrus crossed his arms over his ribcage, looking away from your stupidly confused face. Would you just stop looking at him like you’ve done nothing wrong!!

 

“Friends?” You asked, a few silent moments passed before you let out a small ‘ohhh’, “That wasn’t a friend, Papyrus, that was the nanny. She comes over on weekdays while I work to take care of the girls. I was just seeing her off, sorry if you misunderstood the situation.”

 

Papyrus’ cheekbones lightly flushed at his misunderstanding, but he looked away to hide it, “Y-YES, WELL I KNEW THIS ALL ALONG… M-MY REAL GOAL WAS TO FIGURE OUT WHY YOU’VE BEEN IGNORING ME ALL WEEK,” back in his element, Papyrus continued on, “YOU HAVEN’T EVEN TEXTED ME ONCE TO ASK HOW I WAS DOING!!”

 

Papyrus watched with satisfaction as your face dropped with guilt. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Papyrus, it’s just that it’s been a busy week at the office, you see. I’ve barely had any free time, and the girls just got over a stomach bug- I didn’t mean to make you feel like I had forgotten about you.”

 

Your eyes filled with sincerity, you pried one of his arms from their position, and held his skeletal hand between yours, “you were a great help that night, and I would just love to be friends with you. How about we hang out tomorrow? I have that day off, and the girls just love the park.” You offered.

 

“O-OH, WELL, I WILL HAVE TO CHECK MY SCHEDULE,” He ducked his head back into his apartment, yelling at someone who was hidden behind the door. “SANS! AM I BUSY TOMORROW??”

 

“n-nah, boss?”

 

Papyrus turned back to you, giving you a condescending look. “I SUPPOSE I HAVE TIME FOR YOU TOMORROW, HUMAN…. GIVE ME THE DETAILS OF OUR ARRANGEMENT SO I MAY PROPERLY PREPARE!!”

 

You obliged, smiling happily at your friend’s antics. “Tomorrow, I’ll be waiting by your door at exactly noon. Don’t worry about food, I’ll make something.” And with that, you turned your back with a small wave, and slipped back into your apartment.

 

Papyrus watched as you left, looking at the door you’d closed as if he could see you through it. There was a foreign feeling in his ribcage, a fluttering that came with an anxiousness he wasn’t familiar with.

 

The tall skeleton brought a glove clad fist up to the area above his sternum where the feeling originated. His soul…? What was this feeling… he was… excited, impatient?

 

“boss, you a’ight?”

 

Papyrus turned sharply to his brother, glaring. “OF COURSE I AM! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!” He stomped towards his room, “I’M GOING TO BE IN MY ROOM, SO DON’T BOTHER ME!”

\--------------------

 

It was exactly twelve o'clock in the afternoon when Papyrus opened the door, and true to your word, there you were standing, rolling a stroller back and forth, cooing to the little babies in their seats.

 

Papyrus drew himself up to his tallest height (that he could manage without knocking his skull on the doorframe), and imitated clearing his throat. Your gaze snapped back up to him in surprise, but your features soon melted into that lazy smile of yours.

 

Normally, Papyrus hated anything that was lazy, but he could accept your smile, only because you were ‘friends’. And, for some reason… the way your smile climbed higher on the right side of your face, soft human lips parting slightly to showcase your perfect white teeth… made his soul flutter like it had the night before, not entirely unpleasantly.

 

Realizing he was staring, Papyrus made a noise akin to a cough, and crossed his arms. “SHALL WE BE GOING, THEN?” You huffed out a laugh in response, pushing the stroller towards the elevator. “We shall.”

 

Papyrus hated elevators. They were small, cramped, and dank. But, he supposed that you could not very well carry a stroller down the stairs while it had to infants in it, so he bent his head and held his breath for the forty five seconds of hell.

 

Beyond the elevators, the time at the park was… wonderful. A word that Papyrus had never used to describe anything, but he couldn’t deny that he had caught himself smiling multiple times during the outing.

 

It was a fifteen minute walk to the park, and that time was spent idly chatting and exchanging stories, enjoying the sunlight.

 

Something you failed to notice, however, and irked Papyrus beyond all belief was the way that both humans and monsters stared at the both of you.

 

Papyrus was used to the humans staring, even muttering unpleasant things, with the occasional idiot who thought they could outdo Papyrus in a screaming match. However, Papyrus was not used to monsters doing the same.

 

Cowering in fear, yes, but not blatantly staring and gossiping.

 

Gritting his teeth, Papyrus could guess why. You either didn’t notice it, or were putting on one hell of an act, however.

 

It was a struggle for him to stay tuned in on what you were saying when he found himself more often than not staring down some monster and giving them a glare that would have dusted them if possible.

 

“We’re here!” Your soft voice exclaimed, arms gesturing to the large expanse of a grassy field. Luckily, there wasn’t anybody else who had decided to go on a picnic today, meaning that Papyrus was spared more staring.

 

He watched as you spread out a large blanket, and pulled out food items in tupperware that had been stored in a bag. You then walked back to the stroller, and picked up the babies, setting them down on the grass to play.

 

“I fed them before we got here so it wouldn’t be a mess.” you explained as you patted the ground next to you on the blanket for Papyrus to sit. “I also didn’t know what food you liked, so I decided to make some lasagna. Hope you don’t mind, but pasta is my favorite.”

 

The weird fluttery feeling in his soul was back. “... LASAGNA IS MY FAVORITE…” Papyrus answered, looking down at the tupperware you’d handed him with a fork. How is it possible that you got his favorite food right on the first try? Unless… of course...

 

“HUMAN! I SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING!! YOU OBVIOUSLY MADE LASAGNA TODAY IN HOPES THAT YOU WOULD MEET MY STANDARDS!!”

 

“Well, I did try hard on that lasa-”

 

“MY STANDARDS FOR DATING!!”

 

“Wat?”

 

“CUNNINGLY, YOU USED YOUR COOKING PROWESS TO SEDUCE ME!! WELL I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!”

 

“Papyrus,-”

 

Papyrus took a large bite out of the lasagna, chewing thoughtfully, skull turning redder as time went by.

 

“YOU JUST MET ALL OF MY STANDARDS…” He said in disbelief.

 

“Thank you?”

 

“HUMAN!! AS IS CUSTOMARY WHEN ONE MEETS ANOTHER WHO SEEMS TO BE COMPATIBLE WITH THEM, I REQUEST A DATE!!”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, Papyrus…”

 

Papyrus silenced, and stared at you while you tried to finish your sentence. You looked into his eye sockets, seemingly debating on something in your head.

 

“Oh, heck, what can it hurt…” you muttered, looking down before facing Papyrus again. “Sure, I would love to go on a date with you.”

 

Both of your turned back to your lunch with identical red faces. “GOOD… GOOD… I’LL TELL YOU WHEN I ARRANGE THE DETAILS!”

 

“That’s cool.”

 

The two of you continued to eat in silence.

 

Discreetly, Papyrus watched as you ate and looked over your babies, seeing you smile whenever one of them gurgled out something akin to english, and laughing when they failed to walk.

 

Still, even despite the awkwardness lingering between the two of you…

 

The sun was still shining down on his bones,

 

The silence filled by the laughing and screeching of the tiny humans,

 

A cool breeze passed over the field, ruffling the leaves on trees, the grass, and even your hair.

 

Papyrus allowed himself to smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I decided to turn this in to a short story! It's probably not going to update very often, I've got some stuff going on, for those of you who don't know, a couple months ago I found out that my mom might have cancer. She, uh, does. It's been rough balancing helping out and school...

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Just tell me if you'd like me to make a short story off of this! I've got a vague idea for a plot, but I don't know if I should peruse it...


End file.
